Have Faith in Us
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: In which Cedric, Seris, Elsword, and Elesis are ready to give Alma, Raven, Eve, and Matthew the most loving surprise of their lives! So many emotional tears will be shed in this ultimate show of loving adoration! Spin off from The Red Haired Knight and Anecdotes of a Small Child. AU. Elesis x OC, Seris x Raven, OC x OC, and Elsword x Eve.


**Okay so important information here! Please read up!**

This is a spin off that goes with my story _"The Love of a Red Haired Knight" that is also loosely using the synopsis from my Elsword series._

 _That's the series comprised of **Relearning the Seraph, Finding the Blazing Heart, Embracing the Future, and Anecdotes of a Small Child.**_

 _However, this story **assumes that Chung was not paired with Elesis in Finding the Blazing Heart** instead.  
_

 _It pairs her with the OC of my friend, **warrior of six**_ **blades.** _That's a Kingdom Hearts OC he designed and is writing a story for but he has not posted it yet._

 _I still own my version of Seris, I own Alma, and I claim partial ownership of Cedric._

 _I **DO NOT** own Matthew or any characters of Elsword. _

_Nor do I own the song that is sang, which is called **Have Faith in Me by A Day to Remember.**_

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Classlist:**

 **Elsword: Rune Slayer**

 **Eve: Code: Nemesis**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Chung: Deadly Chaser**

 **Aisha: Dimension Witch**

 **Ara: Sakra Devanum**

 **Elesis: Blazing Heart**

 **~/~**

 **Original Character Classlist:**

 **Seris: Body of Light**

 **Mira: Code: Future Hope**

 **Alma: Moon Maiden**

 **Matthew: Key Paladin**

* * *

 **Have Faith in...Us**

 **~/~**

" _You'll always find me right there...no matter what."_

"What do you think they want with all of us?" Raven asked, "It's kind of bothering me that we somehow thought it was wise to leave Aisha, Rena, Chung, and Ara home alone."

"I don't know," Eve replied simply, "-what do you think, Alma?"

The fourteen year old furrowed her brows, touching the broach at her throat, "I haven't a clue."

"That makes...all of us," Matthew commented calmly, "-I never was great with surprises."

"Well neither is Elesis. Pretty sure she doesn't like the surprise of waking up and you've gone on another adventure. You do realize half of the villagers tell her one of these days you won't come home?" Eve inquired, "She just tells them you left home, not that you travel worlds, and they still say that."

"It's not like I have a choice!" Matthew protested in annoyance, "And why would they say that? Do they want to get burned by her?"

"They're merely telling her what they think Matthew, calm your head," Raven sighed, "-typically frequent vanishing means infidelity. They don't know the circumstance."

"Cedric's been strange lately..." Alma sighed, touching the charm on her necklace, "-he said he had a really strange dream but he wouldn't tell me about it."

"Oh right...he told Seris and I about that..." Raven murmured, before he suddenly realized what was probably happening.

But he didn't voice it.

"Speaking of, who are you to talk of what they say when you were the one that thought Elesis had probably gave up on you by the time you came back last month?" Alma inquired.

"I'd been gone for almost a year, I was worried okay?" Matthew grumbled softly.

It took some time before the group of four arrived to the center of Elder, where thousands of passersby were filing through the shops. On a small stage next to Ariel and Camilla stood the people the four had come to see. From left to right stood Seris, Cedric, Elsword, and Elesis, all dressed to the highest of quality. Seris smiled and took a curtsy upon seeing that they'd arrived. She stood in white boots, her body clothed in a fluffy and ruffled white high-low dress...that had angel wings attached to the back. Raven almost wished he had known, he would have dressed nicer, but Seris wasn't phased.

"Nice of you to join us!" She chimed.

Cedric blushed and coughed, looking away for a moment as he shuffled almost behind Seris. He donned black pants and a white button up shirt topped off with a fancy purple tailcoat, tailored to his small twelve year old form. His black hair was fluffed and unruly, like his father's while his eyes shone bright green. Alma blinked quietly, tilting her head at him in confusion. He wore a pink ribbon necklace with the same charm as her own. The necklaces were twins...and kept the children connected in a way they had been doing for eight years; telepathic emotion repair .

"Ah..." He muttered weakly, "Mama, I'm not sure about this anymore."

She patted his head, "Ceddy, don't get stage fright on me now dear."

"O-Okay..."

Elsword sighed, trying to look calm, but rather looked like he wanted to know why the hell he was wearing this. He himself was in the red version of a tuxedo, from the pants to the suit coat. With black shoes as he looked at Eve and quietly gave her a wave. The confused nasod waved back, her pink and black outfit of her Code Nemesis title wrapped around her. The Rune Slayer just sighed and looked at Seris.

"How do you drag us into this stuff?"

"Oh hush Elsword!"

"Now, now," Elesis chuckled, "-is that anyway to act?"

She gave a calm wink before doing a twirl, her strapless ruby red dress pleated at the edges as it whirled in the wind with her, almost sparking like fire without the danger. She stopped, turned to the side as she flicked her hip to the side. It cause the skirt to fly forward and tap Matthew in the forehead with the hem. Blushing fiercely now, the confused 23 year old yelped in some form of shy panic. Even now, even after all this time only she could do this...! The hair of the 27 year old Blazing Heart flew in the wind as she grinned in delight at the reaction she'd induced.

"Someone looks happy. Seris, mind telling them what's going on?"

"E-E-Elesis-!" Matthew quipped, though he shut up when she put a silencing 'shh' sign to her lips.

"W-What in the world is this?" Raven asked quietly.

"I-I'm very confused..." Alma murmured softly.

"Elsword, you look ridiculous but endearing. What is the meaning of this?" Eve inquired.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not..." Elsword grumbled nervously.

Seris giggled softly, "Now now. This is from us to you. To you Raven, because I said I'd never let you go...and I never did."

"To you Alma..." Cedric tried in a trembling voice, "-because...because I will always be there for you! E-Even if the weight of the world knocks me down! I-I won't let you fall Alma, I won't!"

Elsword rolled his eyes but sighed, "To you, Eve, because you know as well as I do that things aren't always what they seem."

Elesis smiled, a tender love in her eyes, "To you Matthew, because you'll always find me there again, I'll always be here."

"O-Oh Seris...I..."

"C-Cedric...!"

"E-Elsword...y-you..."

Matthew choked up though, carefully managing not to cry. He knew exactly what she meant.

"I swear Elesis...you read me like a book."

He caught the sight as Elesis winked at him with a smile on her face, before Seris twirled in a full circle with a giggle emitting from her. It forced Cedric back to his spot dead center between his mother and Elsword as Camilla threw each one of the staged four a microphone. Ariel giggled as she turned on the stereo beside her, smiling widely.

"Oh dear God..." Raven barely managed before...

"Have faith in me," Seris's voice echoed out brightly.  
"Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe..." Cedric managed, his voice stabilizing just enough.  
"So cling to what you know and never let go!" Elsword went on, trying his best.  
Elesis smiled as she closed her eyes, singing right out, "You should know things aren't always what they seem!"

" _ **I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it!  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did!  
You'll always find me right there, again!"**_

 _ **They knocked it out of the park, sewn together as they cried out emotionally.**_

" _Mama? Daddy?"_

" _Yes, Cedric?"_

" _I had a strange dream last night. I-I was running after Alma, because she had run away crying..."_

" _Yes...?"_

" _I...I cried to her to have faith in me, that I loved her. But...I don't understand what I meant...what the dream means..."_

" _...Ceddy dear, sit down. I...think we need to talk to you."_

Matthew swallowed, clasping his hand over his mouth as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He just want to go hug the Blazing Heart. Right this minute. Eve was clearly stunned, and Alma's eyes were already welling up. Raven, meanwhile, looked like he was full of pride at this moment. His wife was so beautiful up there, and his child...his child was fighting against nerves right now. For Alma.

"I'm going crazy," Elsword went on finally.  
"Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe!" Elesis called out melodically.  
"So we'll pretend it's alright," Cedric sang carefully.

"Pretend it's alright," Seris echoed him.  
"And stay in for the night," Cedric and Elesis sang back out in unison.  
"Oh what a world!" Elsword sang back, joined by Cedric and Elesis on the word 'world'  
"I'll keep you safe here with me!" Seris cried out proudly.

"With me!" The other three echoed behind her.

" _ **I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!" Seris chimed out.  
"I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it!" Cedric continued.  
"If you didn't have this chance then I never did!" Elsword followed it up.  
"You'll always find me right there, again!" Elesis capped the chorus.**_

" _Elesis!"_

" _Matthew? Matthew! Matt, you idiot! I was so worried!" She cried._

 _The Blazing Heart embraced him in tears and the Key Paladin felt his heart wrench with guilt. Guilt at leaving her behind again, and guilt at even daring to let the thought she may have given up intrude his mind. How dare he? No...he'd never make that mistake again._

" _I'm so glad to see you..."_

" _I am too...I missed you so much..."_

" _Cedric, you might be in love with Alma..."_

" _I-In love...? L-Like you and Daddy?"_

" _Yes dear..."_

" _Like...do you want to protect her, Cedric?"_

" _Always! I wouldn't wear this necklace if not for her!"_

" _Does...does your heart beat faster around her?"_

" _All the time..."_

 _Seris wiped a tear from her eye, "Oh Raven...our boy has grown..."_

" _Elsword!"_

" _E-Eve!"_

" _You absentminded fool! I told you to watch the cliff!"_

" _S-Sorry! Thank you for pulling me up..."_

" _It's no problem..I'm glad you're fine..."_

Matthew gave in, letting the tears well in his eyes as Raven found one in his eye as well. Alma's cheeks were dusted red as she wiped desperately at the waterfalls of tears on her face. Eve just stood stoically, yet one could see a little trace of amazement in her eyes. She was shocked at the weight of these words that Elsword and the others were crying out. And the emotion with which they were sang.

" _ **I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it!  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did!  
You'll always find me right there, again!"**_

 _ **Crying out in unison again, they went on...one could feel their emotions shaking the air.**_

 _Tears ached up in Seris, Cedric, Elsword, and Elesis' eyes now as they wiped them and went on._

"I love her so much..." Raven murmured.

"They've got me on the outside looking in," Seris sang gently, a mournful tone to it.

"O-Oh Cedric...I never...never thought anyone could love me..."

"But I can't see at all!" Cedric followed up, a pained upset in his singing voice from raw emotion.

"Elsword...you mean more to me than I have words for..."

"With the weight of the world on my shoulders!" Elsword called out, his voice resounding.

"Elesis...you gave my heart a home. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay, but I'll always give your heart a home...my Flame Rose..." Matthew sighed softly, still wiping at his eyes.

"They just wanna see me fall!" Elesis cried out, her voice high and outward

With all the emotions she was laying out into this song, Matthew was thankful she had gained control over those flames...

"They've got me on the outside, looking in!" Elesis cried out again now.

Seris shook her head, teary eyed as she echoed it, "On the outside!"  
"But I can't see at all!" Elsword sang out, shaking his head as he tried to blink back his own watery eyes.  
"With the weight of the world on my shoulders!" Cedric let the notes crescendo in the verse, his voice more confident now.  
They just wanna see me fall!" The four cried out in unison, before following right up with, "Have faith in me!"

" _Mama? Daddy? How do I tell her...?"_

" _Well..."_

" _Eve I ah..."_

" _Yes?"_

" _I...think I love you..."_

" _Elesis...I think I'm falling in love with you..."_

" _I...wouldn't doubt that I'm feeling the same way...you feel so different to me."_

" _Hey Seris?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Would you be my girlfriend?"_

" _Oh darling, nothing would make the world better for me."_

" _ **I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!  
I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it!  
If you didn't have this chance then I never did!  
You'll always find me right there, again!" they cried again.**_

They had drawn the attention of pretty much everyone in town, all of whom were watching in awe. Not that any of the eight people involved minded one bit.

"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!" Seris cried out, her voice high and heartfelt.  
"I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it!" Cedric sang out, his voice midranged and wrought with feelings.  
"If you didn't have this chance then I never did!" Elsword called, his voice quite a bit lower than Cedric's.  
"You'll always find me right there, again!" Elesis sang back out, her voice emotional and just a few steps under the pitch of Seris' own.

All at once, all four of them took their microphones into their left hands...and dropped them onto the stage as they carefully stepped off the platform, the music continuing to play as each approached their particular significant. Raven stared with wide eyes, amazed at how beautiful this woman before him was. Alma looked to Cedric with watery eyes and a genuine smile on her face. Eve just reached out both of her arms, the smile on her face adoring. Matthew swallowed his tears and looked to the woman that made his life everything he'd ever hoped it would be.

"Seris..."

"Cedric..."

"Elsword..."

"Elesis..."

Seris threw her arms around Raven, singing her final line...

"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!"

Cedric ran to Alma, tears leaking from his eyes as he embraced her, his final line cried out...

"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!"

Elsword smiled, trotting to Eve and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek softly as he sang too.

"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!"

Elesis giggled gently, striding to Matthew as she gently lifted his chin, kissing him deeply but quickly. She released it much quicker than he expected, only for her arms to come around him and pull her beloved into her arms.

"I said I'd never let you go, and I never did!"

Raven smiled softly, whispering something in her ear as he held the woman tightly to him, careful of his metal arm against her. She giggled lovingly as she nuzzled close to him. Alma cried against Cedric's hair for a long minute, wailing out a soft and nervous 'I love you Cedric, I love you too...!' as she held him. Elsword let Eve lay her head against his shoulder as he petted her hair, while Matthew buried his face against Elesis, right over her heart.

"You're always my queen of hearts, Seris..."

"You're the heart I never knew I needed, Cedric..."

"You're the light of hope for me, Elsword..."

"You're the Flame Rose that keeps my heart beating with a passion that doesn't die, Elesis..."

 _ **~Fin~**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love!  
**

 **Again, I do not own Matthew or the characters of Elsword!**

 **The song was _Have Faith in Me by A Day to Remember_**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
